


Iron

by reysrose



Series: Screw Stardust (you are iron) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Biting, Blood Play, F/F, Hair Pulling, Pain Kink, Pre Canon, Rough Sex, Self Harm, also im a validation hoe, kind of idk just read it its angsty as fuuuuuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysrose/pseuds/reysrose
Summary: Lena isn’t sure what hurts more, Lillian’s hands striking her face or the way Veronica yanks her hair when Lena goes down on her.





	Iron

**Author's Note:**

> I should be updating silhouettes but no here I am writing angsty boarding school lena and roulette  
> Hit me up in the comments or on Tumblr @skai--ripa
> 
> Ok so the supercorp comes later in the series but I wanted it in the series tags right off the bat so people know it's coming  
> This is basically a Lena Luthor character study series because she's my baby

Lena isn’t sure what hurts more, Lillian’s hands striking her face or the way Veronica yanks her hair when Lena goes down on her. 

She knows which one is a good pain, though. Lena is all about good pain. It makes Veronica look a little less confident, when she tears off Lena’s skirts and sees the scars, the fresh marks on soft thighs and boney hips. 

She never comments. Lena never asks her to. She just tugs Veronica’s head between her legs and lets her toes curl and her brain short circuit. 

Lena likes it rough and Veronica is certainly happy to oblige. Lena lets herself get fucked in closets and on concrete floors, lets her hair get pulled so hard her scalp is sore, lets Veronica bite her, hard. 

Nothing beats Veronica’s fingers curling deep in her cunt and Veronica’s mouth, hard and sharp and hot, biting into her collarbone. 

She breaks the skin once, and Lena comes to the sight of her own blood on Veronica Sinclair’s mouth, red and beautiful in a way Lena can never be, not to herself, not to her mother, not to Lex. 

She wipes a smear of blood across Veronica’s chin and then kisses her, hard, until her mouth tastes like iron. 

Iron. The stuff of stars. The stuff of Luthors. 

Lena shakes the taste out of her mouth and bares her neck for Veronica Sinclair again, lost in the scent of sex and heat and fear. 

Veronica bites down, hard, a smirk gracing her lips. 

Lena lets herself shatter into a thousand pieces. 

After all, she’s not really a Luthor, and nobody gives a fuck if she’s made of iron or glass. 

Nobody really gives a fuck at all, do they?


End file.
